poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of King Kong
Pooh's Adventures of King Kong is an upcoming film to be made by YakkoWarnerMovies101. Plot In 1933, at the height of the Great Depression, New York City vaudeville actress Ann Darrow has lost her job and is hired by financially troubled filmmaker Carl Denham to star in his new film. Ann signs on when she learns her favorite playwright,Jack Driscoll, is the screenwriter. As their tramp steamer, the SS Venture, makes the lengthy journey to the remote and mysterious Skull Island, Ann and Jack fall in love. Captain Englehorn begins having second thoughts about the voyage, prompted by crew speculation of trouble ahead. Deep in the southern seas, the Venture receives a radio message informing Englehorn that a warrant has been issued for Carl's arrest due to his defiance of the studio's orders to cease production. The message instructs Englehorn to divert to Rangoon, but despite his attempt to comply, the ship becomes lost in fog and runs aground on the rocky shore of Skull Island. Carl and his crew explore the island to film and are attacked by vicious natives. Mike the sound technician and one of the sailors are killed. Ann screams as she is captured, and a loud roar is heard beyond the wall. The matriarch of the tribe vows to sacrifice her to "Kong", a 25 ft. (8 m) tall gorilla. Englehorn and his crew break up the attack and return to the ship. They lighten their load to float off the rocks and carry out repairs, but Jack discovers Ann has been kidnapped. On the island, Ann is hung from a drawbridge on the side of the wall. The crew returns armed, but is too late as Kong takes Ann and flees into the jungle. Ann wins Kong over with juggling and dancing, and begins to grasp Kong's intelligence and capacity for emotion. Englehorn organizes a rescue party led by first mate Hayes. The rescue party is caught in the middle of a pack of Venatosaurus saevidicus (dromaeosaur descendants, related to Velociraptors) hunting a herd of Brontosaurus baxteri(massive, plant-eating sauropods), and Herb the cameraman is killed along with three sailors. The rest of the rescue party come across a swamp where Bruce Baxter and two others leave the group. While making their way across a giant fallen log, Kong attacks the rescue party. Hayes is killed and the rest of the crew is shaken off the log into a ravine, and Carl's camera is destroyed. Kong returns to Ann and rescues her from three Vastatosaurus Rex ''(descendants of ''Tyrannosaurus rex), then takes her to his mountain lair. Englehorn, Baxter and the rest of the crew returns, and save the last three members of the rescue party from a pit of giant insects. As Jack continues to search for Ann, Carl decides to capture Kong. Jack goes to Kong's lair, inadvertently waking him. As Kong fights a swarm of flying Terapusmordax, bat-like rodents, Ann and Jack escape. They arrive at the wall with the angry Kong following them, and Ann becomes distraught by what Carl plans to do. Kong bursts through the gate and attempts to get her back, killing several sailors in the process, but Carl knocks him out withchloroform. Back in New York, Carl presents "Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World" on Broadway, starring Baxter and an imprisoned Kong. Ann is played by an anonymous chorus girl, and Kong becomes enraged after realizing that the girl on stage is not Ann. After breaking free from his chrome-steel chains he wrecks the theater. Kong wreaks havoc around the city and chases Jack in a taxi across town. He knocks him out by stopping his taxi and flipping it, then encounters Ann again. Kong and Ann share a moment on a frozen pond in Central Park until the army attacks. Kong climbs with Ann onto the top of the Empire State Building, where he fights off six F8C-5 HelldiverNavy planes, downing three. Kong is mortally wounded by the gunfire, and gazes at Ann for the last time before dying and falling from the building. As Ann is reunited with Jack, civilians, photographers, police and soldiers gather around Kong's corpse. Carl takes one last glimpse at him and says, "It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty killed the Beast." Trivia * Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends and Earl Sinclair and his family guest star in this film. *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'', Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys, and King Kong were all released in 2005. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Monster films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Censored films